


Let Me Lose Myself In Your Arms

by Avery_Fontaine (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Avery_Fontaine
Summary: Workaholics Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are always asked how they keep their marriage together. Their  answer: give and take... and lots of sex.AU in which Jon and Dany are powerful CEOs who are married.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Daenerys**  

 

I drove home from my office at 9 p.m. It was a late night, and I'm sure my CFO, Tyrion Lannister, was still busy trying to bump of the numbers for the next quarter. As I approached the gates of our house, I remembered Jon asking me to get a driver. Perhaps I will, given how exhausted I am, but I still don't want to prove him more capable than me. If he didn't need a driver, I didn't either. 

As I entered the gates, I gazed up at our new house. It certainly was a testament to how much work we've done together, how far we've come.

The gates opened automatically and I parked in our garage. I noticed that Jon's car was not here yet. 

Sighing, I force myself to get to walk upstairs and remove my pantsuit. I truly hate these things, but how else might a woman show her strength in business? As I took off the tight white outfit, I wondered if I should settle for a simple dress shirt.

Now only in my bra and panties, I sat on our large bed. Then I fell back and enjoyed the cool sheets on my skin. The joy of sleep would seem the best thing in my life right now, if not for my husband. I couldn't sleep yet.

I heard a car park in the garage and I knew he arrived. Immediately I jumped up and wondered how I should greet him. He once jokingly suggested I bring him a glass of wine and a cigar, to which I laughed and punched him in the arm. I'm a CEO, not a submissive housewife. Still, feeling myself in need of his touch, I decided to lay on our bed in a sexy pose.  

He reached our room and opened the door. His eyes were tired, and his beard unshaven. But he was still my beautiful husband. Jon looked down at me and smiled, smiled just for me.

"Dany, I didn't think you'd come home so quickly," he said. It was always a guess who would arrive at home first.

"I left Tyrion to finish my work, and my new secretary is quite skilled," I said, smiling as he removed his clothes. 

"I'll have to thank him; it's not every day I get to see my wife waiting for me in bed," Jon said, smirking confidently as he revealed his strong arms and chest. It was a fortunate that they had a gym at The Watch. I looked down and saw his huge length in his boxers. I grew wet and impatient, with him just standing there.

"Just get in bed with me already," I told him.

Jon laughed a tired laugh and crawled on the bed to me.

"No," I stopped him, pointing at his boxers, "take them off." I'm sure I was looking annoyed at him. He knew he was delaying.

Jon stopped and stared a me. "You first," he said. 

Unable to think of a clever retort, I decided to let him have this one. His wife would strip for him. Trying to put on my most sexy yet innocent look, I slowly pulled off my bra, revealing my small but perky tits. It surely boosted my confidence to look at up him, staring at me lust. I sat up on the bed and got on my knees. While staring directly into Jon's eyes, I pulled down my panties. I think I may have seen him lick his lips.

Before they were down to my thighs I stopped and Jon buckled. It felt good to have such power over him. "Would you help me with these?" I asked, as innocently as possible. 

Jon quickly came over and held me, one hand on my waist, another on my ass. "It would be my pleasure," he said huskily. 

He ran his fingers across my skin and I shuddered. His cool fingers felt so good. He slowly put his hand between my thighs, inching up closer to my core. He started playing with pussy and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I moaned and he caught my mouth with his lips.

Jon released my lips and grunted hard. I had put my hand in his boxers when he wasn't looking. He was so fucking hard, and all for me. I looked up and him and he looked down at me with love in his eyes. 

We touched each other intimately until I could tell he needed me. His hand left my cunt and he pulled my panties down to my knees.

"Turn around," he ordered. I was dripping, especially at his commanding, lustful tone. I did as he asked and he put his hand on my back, telling me to lean forward and get on all fours. He pulled my panties down my legs and finally got them off. 

I turned around and saw him pull off his boxers, leaving him beautiful and naked, and so hard for me. My mouth watered.

"Jon, could... could you take me like this?" I asked. I was usually more confident in bed but right now I needed to be fucked, I needed to be fucked by my husband.

Jon smiled and grabbed my ass. He reached over and held my cheek, bringing me up to kiss him. As we made out, our tongues fought our ever-long war for dominance.

Jon smacked my ass and I knew to get down on my hands and knees. He held my ass and I arched my back. Then he began playing with my pussy. "Gods, your so fucking beautiful, Daenerys," he said. I think I might have moaned.

He entered me slowly and I groaned as he got deeper and deeper. When his pelvis touched my ass, he moaned loudly. I fucking loved it when he made those sounds. 

He began to fuck me, holding my ass and thrusting into me. I lost myself and moaned into the bed. He reached around and stroked my clit, pushing me over the edge. I came around his cock as he continued to fuck me.

We continued our rhythm until I felt his dick twitch inside of me. He put one hand on my shoulder as fucked me harder. Once he was as deep as possible, he came and groaned right into my ear. I followed in my own orgasm, letting him hold me as I lost myself in his arms.

We both fell over, with me in his arms, and breathed raggedly. As we recovered, Jon held my breasts and brought me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest.

I felt exhausted again. But now, I had strong arms around me.

"How is Missandei?" Jon asked. My new secretary, one that Jon had recommended, was working out quite well. She was smart, but I was not so happy with how Jon looked at her when she had her interview with me.

"She has much to learn but she's quite good at her job," I answered. 

"We should work together more often; I rarely get to see you at work," he lamented.

It was true. Though we are both well known for our individual work, what makes us more famous surely is our marriage. A union between two titans of business, some called it, and that surely led us to working on several projects in tandem.

"I'm not so sure," I told him, "I'd prefer to keep our work life separate from everything else."

Jon chuckled and then yawned. "Come now. Is there really a difference?"

He had a point. If next to all of our time was spent on work, wouldn't that be our life? "Maybe it is, at least for now," I said. Then I yawned. "Goodnight, Jon."

"Goodnight, Dany, I love you," he said. 

"Goodnight, Jon," I replied. I turned around slightly and saw that he was already asleep. "I love you too," I said.

I smiled and recalled an thought I had this morning.

One would ask: you're already tired; why make yourself even more tired and always try to have sex with your partner? Well, I'm sure Jon agrees. It's a health thing. Once you pass out in your lover's arms, you always sleep well. I don't think I could survive the next day without feeling him so close to me. There also must be something about sleeping naked that makes us feel so well-rested.

I brought Jon's arm further around me and enjoyed his warmth. Now I could sleep. My last thought was about holding Jon's child in my arms.

_One day. One day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some light-hearted fluff

 

 **Daenerys**  

 

_Being short is hardly fun._

 

"Ugh, ugh," I grunted as I tried to reach my hand to the top shelf. I was in our kitchen making breakfast. Well, trying to.

"I've got you," I heard Jon say behind me. 

Immediately I felt Jon's strong chest touch my back and I was pushed up against the kitchen counter. I looked up and saw him easily grab the flour and put it in my hands.

"Here," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, babe," I responded, embarrassed about how much I needed him for such a simple task. I'm sure I sas blushing.

We were both dressed in our morning wear; he in his boxers, and me in one of his shirts and panties. The shirt nearly hung off my arms and looked more like a short dress given its size. Jon had long since realized that half of his clothes belonged to me.

I then realized I was still being pushed against the counter. I felt something hard starting to poke my butt and Jon put his hand on the counter.

"I do like your size, Daenerys," he whispered in my ears.

My legs trembled. "Why?" I asked, "Like to feel all big and strong?"

"I love feeling up my cute, little wife," he whispered in my ears. He put his hand on my breasts and slowly massaged them. I sighed as he grabbed my ass with his other hand. He then gave me a hard spank and I yelped in pleasure. His cock still pressed against me.

"Well, I like that you're so strong _... and large_ ," I gasped as his cock moved up against my core. He started lightly rubbing it and I felt myself become wet. "It's like you can do whatever you want to me. I'm at your mercy."

"I know," Jon grunted, himself in pleasure as he rubbed his clothed cock on me. He then suddenly pulled my panties down and pushed my head against the counter. I squealed as I felt his hand against me, and him squeeze my little ass.

He all but ripped his boxers off and pressed me hard against the counter. I had to get on tip toes to feel his dick on my butt.

Jon then reached down and kissed my neck. I felt so weak and helpless as his body absolutely overpowered mine. I was so wet.

He grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled it down, leaving it hanging below my boobs.

"I want to feel your boobs," he said roughly and started groping me. Both of his hands made me groan and then he squeezed them. My tits may have been small but they are perky and I know he loves them.

Jon reached his hand down and stroked my pussy. "You're so wet for me," he said.

He then reached his hand up and put it in his mouth. It was so hot. Then he put his fingers in my mouth. That was hotter.

"Do you taste how wet you are for me?" he asked.

I nodded quickly.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked.

I nodded even faster.

"Say it," he ordered.

"Please fuck me," I said weakly. My legs were shaking and I felt his cock touch my pussy.

"Good girl," he whispered.

Suddenly he entered me and we both groaned. I felt my feet leave the ground and I was now leaning on the counter, relying on his grip.

Jon started fucking me, making me moan and beg for him to go harder. And he did. Jon started pounding me and he squeezed my boobs, keeping me up with the other hand on my ass.

Then he smacked my ass. I gasped and he kept fucking me. He smacked my ass again and again and I was wild under his touch. I was so close and I loved the feeling of his hard cock inside of me.

He knew I was close. Jon grabbed my hair and pulled it, making me look him in the eyes. "Beg me," he ordered, "beg me to let you cum."

"Please, please, let me cum," I got out, lost in the feeling of his thrusts.

"No," he said, and fucked me even harder.

I screamed and Jon held my neck against the counter. I was all but laying my stomach on the counter.

I was so desperate for release. Then I felt his cock twitch.

"Please, baby, let me cum," I groaned.

"Cum, baby," he grunted, "cum so fucking hard for me."

I screamed and Jon held me even tighter. I saw stars, and my body shook and then went limp. He kept fucking me and then came inside me.

My body felt like liquid and Jon held me up. I was so dependent on his grasp Jon chuckled lowly as I went limp in his arms.

"Fuck," I gasped.

"I think we just did," Jon said.

Jon flipped me and placed me sitting on the counter. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, and he touched my arms as we made out. 

Our foreheads touched and we stared into each other's eyes. His were such a beautiful grey.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said, "perfect shades on violet."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, and then I looked down at his naked body and smiled. "Now we have to clean the counter."

Jon laughed and stole another kiss.

"We still have to eat something and get out of here," he said, "we're almost late."

"Eh, they can survive without us for a while," I lamented.

"Dany," he said in a mature tone. 

_Why did he always have to do that?_

"Fine, but you were the one who started it," I affirmed, putting on a pout. "I was just trying to make breakfast."

"Yes, but you were there, tempting me," Jon said.

I smiled. "You need to learn self-control. Let's just pick something up on the way," I said, hopping down the table, "We won't make it on time if we don't."

"I think we still have-" he started.

"No," I said, "we still have to shower." I pulled off my shirt. "All you have to clean me up. I'm very dirty."

 

"Here's your coffee, Mrs. Targaryen," Missandei said quickly, rushing over with with a new cup for me. She was wearing a new skirt; I could tell this job was really helping her.

"Thank you, Missy," I said, accepting it. I paused, taking in the environment. My new office, its walls entirely dark and my cool-metal chair at the end of my desk. My iron throne. Then I remembered in was 10:30 in the morning. "How many phone calls did I miss?"

Missy paused and looked uncomfortable. "Four, um, four... ty-eight. Forty-eight and counting," she struggled to say.

I put my head down. "Ugh," I lamented, "Please put them on the line for me." 

Missy said right away and went to her desk. And I walked to mine.

I had so much work to do, now especially.

_He just couldn't keep his hands to himself. I bet he's just as busy as I._

I smiled at the thought of my husband on phone calls and typing out reports because of this little delay. Then I pressed my thighs together and felt that loving soreness.

_Worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will discontinue this story. It was kinda dumb and thought of in my early fanfic days. Enjoy my other works though!
> 
>  
> 
> It's now orphaned. Check out my other works - Avery_Fontaine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out the AU thing. It's supposed to be more fun than the others; just domestic stress and bliss.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
